You're my best friend
by Megnove
Summary: Per l'episodio "La campana dell'amore suonerà domani". E per i mitici Queen. E naturalmente per voi. Quando la scrissi conoscevo ancora solo il doppiaggio italiano di alcune battute, ma va bene lo stesso.


**You're My Best Friend**

_Ooh you make me live  
Whatever this world can give to me  
It's you, you're all I see  
Ooo you make me live now honey  
Ooo you make me live_

Questa è la mia casa. Le strade che conosco, le voci, la luce che conosco. Quanto ho sognato di tornarci. Quanto vorrei che fosse per sempre.  
Conosco ogni pietra di questa città. Conosco il rumore che fanno i miei tacchi sul selciato. Sarei capace di ricordare a occhi chiusi i punti in cui il marciapiede è sconnesso, quali case hanno crepe nell'intonaco sulla via che facevo dalla scuola alla mia stanzetta. In cinque anni nulla è cambiato. E anche se cambiasse io lo amerei lo stesso. Perfino il sole sembra diverso qui. Più splendente, più caldo e dorato. La gente che parla per strada, il tintinnio dei piatti e dei bicchieri nei ristoranti all'aperto, il suono di scarpe che scendono in fretta le scale di pietra, fanno una loro particolare musica. Il solo fatto di essere tornata mi rende felice.  
E per di più sono qui con te.

_Ooh you're the best friend  
that I ever had  
I've been with you such a long time  
You're my sunshine  
And I want you to know  
That my feelings are true  
I really love you  
You're my best friend_

Che cosa darei perché tu fossi sempre così sorridente.  
Mi sei sempre stata vicino. Mi hai sempre capito anche nei miei momenti più difficili. È a te che lo devo se sono ancora qui. Vorrei poterti restituire altrettanto. Ma anche un piccolo dono ti fa gioire e danzare nella strada… ti ci vuole così poco per essere felice.  
La gioia che ti leggo negli occhi mi incanta. Starei a guardarti per sempre.  
Eppure ho anche tanta paura che presto si trasformi in tristezza.  
Non vorrei che tu ti facessi delle illusioni. Che ti cullassi nel sogno che tutto sia tornato come prima, che tu sia tornata come prima, per poi farti raggelare dall'amara realtà… com'è successo a me, tante tante volte.  
A costo di sembrarti indelicato… anche se tu dovessi ritenermi crudele… devo ricordarti che siamo qui per poco. Che non potremo restare.  
Che abbiamo un dovere. E non possiamo cambiare quello che siamo.  
Eppure… finché potrò, voglio anche aiutarti a dimenticarlo. Voglio che tu continui ad essere felice…

_Ooo you make me live  
Ooh I've been wandering round  
But I still come back to you  
In rain or shine  
You've stood by me, girl  
I'm happy, happy at home  
You're my best friend_

Era bello sognare. Gioire di poter rivedere le persone che mi erano care, di presentarti a loro come il mio migliore amico. Di poter condividere con te tutto ciò che più ho amato a questo mondo prima di conoscerti.  
Non ho mai visto un cielo azzurro come quello della mia città. Delicato e trasparente come la luce stessa.  
Non sono mai stata tanto serena e appagata come qui.  
Ero fatta per continuare quella vita. Per circondarmi di amici e respirare bellezza ogni attimo, per creare bellezza che potesse rallegrare gli altri. Non per… quello… che sono stata costretta a diventare… a commettere…  
Se solo potessi tornare indietro.  
Se potessi dimenticare quello che ho visto. Quello che ho appreso.  
Sono cambiata anche dentro. Non sarò più quella di prima. Non sarò più… normale… senza preoccupazioni… senza paure per il domani… felice semplicemente di essere amata da chi amo.  
Se solo potessi sospirare per un bel vestito, fare compere e spettegolare con le amiche, pensare ai ragazzi… e non a tutto il dolore e la malvagità che minacciano il mondo… e che mi spezzano il cuore.  
Ma so che… se non mi fosse accaduto questo… non ti avrei neanche conosciuto. E non l'avrei mai voluto.  
Però lasciami lo stesso piangere sulla tua spalla per questo fino ad esaurire le lacrime. Solo per questa notte.  
Poi… domani… tornerò a combattere.

_Ooo you make me live  
Whenever this world is cruel to me  
I got you to help me forgive  
Ooo you make me live now honey  
Ooo you make me live_

Quanto vorrei poter esaudire il tuo desiderio. Anche se volesse dire perderti… non averti più accanto… quanto vorrei permetterti di essere davvero solo una ragazza come tutte le altre.  
So cosa stai passando. Cosa stai provando. Avrei voluto risparmiartelo.  
Tra tutti noi, sei quella che soffre di più per la nostra condizione. Eccetto forse il piccolo. Voi due… siete quelli che più vorrei potessero liberarsi da questa maledizione. Odio con tutto il cuore quei malvagi per ciò che ci hanno fatto, per ciò che hanno intenzione di fare a tantissimi innocenti… ma più di ogni altra cosa, non potrò mai perdonarli per aver trascinato in questa storia una creatura come te.  
Eri fatta per danzare su un palco, per ridere nelle strade. Per portare gioia a chiunque ti vedesse. Non per sparare, ferire, combattere.  
Eppure… per quanto adesso ti farei soltanto male dicendotelo… senza di te, tutti noi forse ormai saremmo piombati nella disperazione. Io sarei piombato nella disperazione. Tu ci ricordi tutte le ragioni per cui dobbiamo combattere. Ci dai un motivo per vivere.  
Mi hai sempre spinto a rialzarmi, anche quando avrei preferito morire… le volte che mi hanno spezzato il cuore. Il minimo che posso è fare la stessa cosa per te.  
Sei la mia migliore amica.  
Piangi pure. Non sarò io ad impedirtelo, o a rimproverarti per questo. Io sarò sempre accanto a te per consolarti… per proteggerti… anche se non potrò aiutarti in altro modo.  
Io sarò sempre al tuo fianco.

_You're the first one  
When things turn out bad  
I know I'll never be lonely  
You're my only one  
And I love the things  
I really love the things that you do  
You're my best friend_

La notte è passata. La battaglia è stata vinta, per fortuna. È tornato il sole. Ed è ora di tornare alla base.  
Mi aspetti senza corrermi incontro, mi chiedi com'è andata e se ho salutato tutti. Non hai parole di consolazione. Apparentemente sei quasi scontroso, ma avverto la tua delicatezza. Come se temessi di ferirmi o umiliarmi, o non volessi ricordarmi la mia debolezza. Ti avvii prima di me, per lasciarmi il tempo di guardarmi indietro prima di seguirti. Di piangere magari, senza vergognarmi di essere vista da te. O di non seguirti per nulla, se volessi. Non mi biasimeresti. Ma ti seguo. Senza troppa tristezza… anzi, ormai provo una certa serenità.  
In fondo… è inutile rimpiangere, recriminare, non è vero? Dobbiamo andare. Noi non apparteniamo più a nessun luogo. Anche se tornassi qui per sempre, io non sarei più comunque quella che ero. Non è più la mia casa. Nessuno di noi ha più una casa…  
No. Non è vero.  
La mia casa è qui che cammina a qualche metro da me.  
Siete voi la mia casa. I miei amici, i miei compagni. Poter fare qualcosa per gli altri, per tutta la sofferenza che ho scoperto nel mondo. Qualche volta posso avere nostalgia e desiderare di tornare indietro. Ma anche se potessi… non so se sopporterei di abbandonare tutto ciò che ho trovato in questa nuova vita. Così come sono ora almeno posso salvare alcuni innocenti, alcuni sofferenti. È tanto di più di ciò che avrei mai sperato di ottenere danzando su un palco.  
E poi… ho te.  
Per questo ti raggiungo. Mi aggrappo a te, con un po' di vergogna, entrambi facciamo finta di niente, e te ne sono grata. Ma non posso fare a meno di rivolgerti uno sguardo sorridente che tu ricambi, e di questo sono più che grata. Sono felice.  
Sei tu la mia casa. La mia casa è dovunque ci sia tu. Con un cielo ancor più azzurro del mio.  
E mentre ci allontaniamo a braccetto, il fiume scintilla passando sotto il ponte e l'eco di una campana in lontananza fa sembrare l'aria di vetro. Suona a festa. Per qualcosa che sta cambiando. Per qualcosa che è pronto a nascere. Chissà cosa. Per gli altri… per noi…  
Qualcosa di bello.  
Domani.

_Ooo you make me live  
I'm happy at home  
You're my best friend  
Oh ya  
Oh you're my best friend_

Ooo you make me live  
You, you're my best friend  
–The Queen


End file.
